cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Noonan
Tom Noonan (1951 - ) Deaths in Film *''Heaven's Gate'' (1980) [Jake]: Shot to death by Kris Kristofferson. *''Wolfen'' (1981) [Ferguson]: Killed by the Wolfen. (Thanks to ND) *''Best Defense'' (1984) [Frank Holtzman]: Shot to death (off-screen); we learn from it on the television when George Dzundza informs Dudley Moore about Tom's death on the phone. *''The Man with One Red Shoe'' (1985) [Reese]: Accidentally shot by Dabney Coleman, who had mistaken him for Tom Hanks (his body is later seen when James Belushi wakes up next to him). (Thanks to ND) *''F/X'' (1986) [Varrick]: Slashed to death by a shard of glass when he fires at a mirror that had been set up by Bryan Brown (who then bludgeons him with a tire iron). (Thanks to ND) *''Manhunter (Red Dragon: The Curse of Hannibal Lecter; Red Dragon: The Pursuit of Hannibal Lecter)'' ' (1986)' [Francis Dolarhyde]: Shot repeatedly in the chest in a shoot-out with William L. Petersen and the other cops in Tom's home (his body is later seen posed like one of his paintings). (See also Ralph Fiennes in the 2002 version Red Dragon.) *''The Monster Squad'' (1987) [Frankenstein]: Sucked into a portal to limbo. (Thanks to ND) *''Collison Course'' (1989) [Scully]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *''RoboCop 2 (1990)'' [Cain]: Dies when Belinda Bauer turns off his life-support system in the hospital after he's been severaly wounded in a car crash during a chase with Peter Weller. His brain is then placed in a cyborg body, and he dies once again when Peter finally manages to remove the brain and smash its glass casing on the ground. *''Last Action Hero'' (1993) [Ripper/Tom Noonan]: Playing a dual role as both himself and a fictional villain who crosses over into the real world, the fictitious "Ripper" is electrocuted when Arnold Schwarzenegger knocks Tom's axe into a fusebox while Tom is standing on a wet floor. ("Ripper" also falls to his death from a rooftop after being shot by Arnold in the film-within-the-film.) (Thanks to Mathew, HL, and Tony) *''Phoenix'' (1998) [Chicago]: Killed along with his cohorts by a dying Ray Liotta. (Thanks to Gary) *''Knockaround Guys'' (2001) [Sheriff Decker]: Shot to death in the crossfire of a shoot-out between Barry Pepper and John Malkovich's thugs. (Thanks to ND) *''Eight Legged Freaks ''(2002) [Joshua Taft]: Killed by a giant tarantula. (Thanks to HL) *''Synecdoche, New York[[Synecdoche, New York (2008)| '(2008)]] [Sammy Barnathan]: Commits suicide by jumping off a building. Deaths in Television *Tales from the Darkside: The Odds (1984)' [''Lacey]: Appears as a ghost throughout the episode. (Thanks to ND) *''The X-Files: Paper Hearts (1996)'' [John Lee Roche]: Shot in the head by either David Duchovny or Mitch Pileggi as Tom is about to shoot Carly McKillip. (Thanks to ND) *''Hell On Wheels: The White Spirit'' (2012) '[''Reverend Nathaniel Cole]: Killed by Eddie Spears, who embraces him and then stabs him in the stomach. (Thanks to Brian) *The Blacklist: The Stewmaker (No. 161) (2013)' [''Stanley Kornish/The Stewmaker]: Thrown into an Acid tub by James Spader as a Punishment for the body dissolvings that Tom made for fun. Noteworthy connections *Ex-Mr. Karen Young. Gallery Screenshot7514.jpg|Tom Noonan in The Monster Squad Ripper's death.png|Tom Noonan in Last Action Hero Screen Shot 2014-10-08 at 10.07.13 PM.jpg|Tom Noonan right before his death in Eight Legged Freaks Tom Noonan.PNG|Tom Noonan in Manhunter Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Noonan, Tom Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by brain damage Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Irvin Kershner movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Actors playing themselves Category:The X-Files cast members Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:People who died in a RoboCop film Category:People who died in The Blacklistverse Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:The Blacklist Cast Members Category:RoboCop Cast Members Category:Family Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Animation Stars Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Characters Killed by Raymond Reddington in The Blacklist Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Deaths in The Blacklist Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:The Monster Squad cast members